


Dirty x Dirty 非插入性行為

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: Dirty x Dirty, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Dirty x Dirty 非插入性行為

　　金俊勉回到家后，张艺兴会扑进他怀里给他一个大大的拥抱，即使金俊勉总是摸着他微微隆起的小腹千叮咛万叮咛让他小心一点便伸手将他拦腰抱起，张艺兴靠在他的肩上，Alpha自身的信息素让能让怀孕中的Omega感到无比的安心。

　　但是今天迎接金俊勉的却是漆黑一片的客厅，他走进客厅将公文包和西装放在沙发上，想打开客厅的灯却看见主卧室透出了一丝微弱的光，房间内传来了细微的喘息声以及张艺兴身上那因为孕期而更加甜腻的信息素。

　　金俊勉推开房门时映入眼帘的是张艺兴全身赤裸地躺在床上，双腿之间缠着一件衬衫难耐的磨蹭着，溢出嘴边的喘息声带着细微的哭腔一声又一声唤着金俊勉的名字，那些原本应该整齐收拾在衣柜里的衣服大部分都被张艺兴拿了出来，他就这么缩在金俊勉的那些衣服里，淡淡的熏衣草味抚平了他的不安。

　　主卧室内都是甜腻的奶味，金俊勉调整了一下自己的呼吸后朝着床上的人走了过去，他坐在床沿伸手抚上张艺兴的头轻唤着他的名字「兴？」

　　「俊、俊勉…抱…」张艺兴睁开迷蒙的双眼蹭了蹭他的掌心，金俊勉伸手将人搂进怀里，张艺兴靠在他的肩上，他伸出舌尖舔舐着金俊勉的脖子后含住他柔软的耳垂吸吮，张艺兴拉着他的手探到那早已湿透的后穴并甜腻的声音说着「想要……好难受…」

　　穴口轻易地就容纳下了金俊勉的三只手指，内壁温热的嫩肉紧紧的包覆着他的手指，一次又一次的按压着敏感点，张艺兴亲吻着金俊勉的嘴角，有些难耐的说「不要手指…呜…要你，要俊勉你进来…」

　　金俊勉扣住张艺兴的后颈，深深的吻上他的唇，张艺兴主动的缠上他的舌尖互相交缠吸吮，来不急咽下的唾液顺着嘴角边流下，手指在后穴进出带出的水声也使得充斥着熏衣草和牛奶的信息素的空间内有了一丝情欲的味道，金俊勉离开了他的唇后舔舐向下的在张艺兴的锁骨上吸吮出一个吻痕说「不行，会伤到宝宝。」

　　他让张艺兴平躺在床上并拿了枕头放在腰的地方，明明已经怀孕七个月了，张艺兴的小腹却也只是微微隆起，他轻吻着张艺兴的小腹后，张开嘴将前端含进嘴里舔舐，一手握住柱身上下套弄着，空着的另一只手则是在后穴抽插刺激着敏感点，张艺兴扭动着腰际配合着金俊勉的动作，溢出嘴边的呻吟声也变得更加的诱人，嘴中的性器在他的舔弄下又肿大了一圈，在后穴的刺激下张艺兴在金俊勉口中射了第一次，高潮过后的内壁痉挛的吸咬着他的手指。

　　手指抽离了后穴时，穴口依依不舍地一开一合的彷佛在邀请更粗大的东西进入，张艺兴还没从高潮过后的弥留回神过来，一股温热感从后穴传来，金俊勉俯下身舔着穴口，分泌出的肠液被金俊勉一一的舔舐，明明和金俊勉经历了那么多次的情事，唯独吸吮时发出的水声还是让张艺兴感到不自在，却也在金俊勉的舔弄下再一次的高潮。

　　他看着金俊勉撑起身看着他，伸手抚上金俊勉的裤子解开了碍事的皮带后释放出了被束缚已久的性器，上下抚弄着硕大的性器，眼神迷乱的望着金俊勉说「俊勉，你不想要吗？」

　　「想，但是不能现在。」金俊勉轻抚张艺兴的脸颊温柔的说着，怎么可能会不想？陷入情欲中的Omega对Alpha而言根本就是诱惑，更何况还是自己的Omega！那赤裸裸的就是催情剂，他当然也想将性器送进张艺兴的体内然后狠狠地向他索取一次又一次，但是张艺兴腹中还有宝宝，他可不能这么鲁莽冲动。

　　「不然……」张艺兴将大腿夹紧并拢的蹭着他的性器，有些难以为情的说「我用腿帮你？」

　　砰──Alpha强抑制下来的欲望被Omega点燃，金俊勉又往张艺兴身后垫了个枕头，将自己的性器挤进张艺兴的双腿之间，并轻拍他的大腿说着「那就好好的夹紧吧。」

　　金俊勉的性器在张艺兴的大腿之间抽插，大腿根的嫩肉紧紧的磨蹭着性器，张艺兴低头看着一眼便脸红的撇开头，金俊勉俯下身亲吻他的嘴角问「怎么了？」

　　「嗯……感觉…很奇怪，啊哈…」张艺兴的性器在金俊勉抽插的同时也一起被磨蹭着，看着金俊勉的性器在双腿之间抽插让张艺兴感觉莫名的害羞，接着张艺兴也迎来了第三次的高潮，白皙的嫩肉都被蹭红了金俊勉才射了出来，温热的精液溅在张艺兴微微隆起的小腹上。

　　当张艺兴还没回过神的时候，金俊勉又抓紧他的脚进行了第二轮的抽插，张艺兴扭动腰际配合着金俊勉的抽插，金俊勉俯下身温柔地亲吻张艺兴的唇，数次的抽插后又一次的射了，张艺兴全身无力的躺在床上喘息，他沾了小腹上的精液伸舌舔舐掉后轻轻地吻着金俊勉的唇道「还做不够的，等宝宝出生后再继续吧──老公──。」

　　「到时候就算你说不要了，我可不会理你。」金俊勉轻笑的将人搂进怀里，张艺兴抚上自己的肚子委屈的说「宝宝，你看，你爸爸威胁你爹地！」

　　金俊勉只是伸手覆盖张艺兴放在肚子上的手，低头亲吻他的发丝温柔的说「我怎么敢呢？」

 

\- おわり -


End file.
